Blaze Snyder
Appearance Blaze has short brown slightly unkept hair with facial stubble and Green eyes that always seem to be analyzing everything when he is out in the field. Physically, he is tall, around 6 feet witha stocky build. As for what he is typically wearing, he usually has on Green cargo pants, and a leather combat jacket with a longsleeved orange shirt on underneath ,Green cargo pants, Leather combat jacket over long sleeved orange shirt, custom made boots and gloves/arm guards, matching necklace from his girlfriend, and his other visible gear(Such as "utility belt" for lack of better word, sheathed sword, sometimes his visor) Personality Blaze is a loyal, kind-hearted, emotion and information driven person. He is also relentless in his pursuit of his goals. He will ally himself with others if he feels they can both reach their goals without too much hassle to each other. He puts others first and values his friends above all else. Any who threaten or stand between him and the safety of these friends should be warned that he will not slow down for that person. He generally tries to help others if he can and usually comes off as a genuinely nice guy, but when it comes time to get serious, he can get serious. Background (sorry for it being so long) Blaze was just an average boy from a small town in the great lakes region of America. He speant his days sparring with his friend Tyson at the park near their houses. When Blaze was 14 an old man saw them, and after testing the boys, had them come with him to his secret training school in the Rocky mountains. After a year of training their master went mad and was killed in order to stop his madness. His last will was that the two boys go and train at some of the various schools around the world. They headed to China to another school where they learned to surpass their physical limitations, making them, sturdier, stronger, faster and more agile than they were before. While here they made a few friends and had their first introduction to a greater evil hidden behind the scenes. After they finished their specified training they went to Japan for ninjutsu training. On the way they met 2 girls who joined their crew, Kairi Hikari, a computer and stealth expert, and Siren Song, wanna be music star. They headed to the school and while there tyson started exhibiting some strange abilities, and after they finished the training, they headed to india to learn more at the school there. Each of them had a power, Kairi was Light, Siren had water, and Tyson had wind and lightening. Blaze didn't exhibit any powers during orientation, despite making the cut. This disheartened him since he was supposed to be their leader. This lead to his dark side manifesting and nearly controlling him and destroying his friends. Through the meditation of his master and dedication of Kairi, he managed to flush it out, but it gained physical form. When they beat him, Blaze gained his new fire powers and was reassured by his friends that even without powers they would follow him. After the school was nearly destroyed by an attack, they headed to Korea to learn about hand to hand, which the girls excelled at. They learned to weave their newfound powers into their hands and weapons, cementing their training. While here they investigated the enemy that had been attacking them, but only learned more about how they became choosen as heroes. Not long after they finished there they headed back to the school in America due to a random message they recieved. Once there they confronted Blaze's darkside, now called Dark. Blaze and company managed to overcome Dark and the crew decided to go home and live with some normalcy. Before leaving the new master gave them all weapons, including a new sword for Blaze. Tyson and Siren had been dating and still found a way to do so. Kairi and Blaze had a "non-relationship" due to their shy nature and how close they were, they didn't want to ruin their friendship. Tyson went back to go through high school, being 2 years younger than Blaze. Blaze was 17 now and decided to become a private detective and completed the training in a year. Kairi went and worked for her father as a tech specialist, and did her best to keep in touch with her friends, especially Blaze. But, tragedy struck Blaze as his mentor on the force was assasinated, and when he pursued the killers he sought revenge. After this case he lost his powers because of his selfish course. He also could not bring himself to even talk to Kairi out of shame. A year after this Blaze was approached by Siren to go visit Japan so the gang could hang out again, he of course accepted. There he reunited with his old friend and almost the moment they reunited a new adventure began. An enemy attacked Kairi on her birthday and his will to protect his friends reignited his powers of the flame, and set him back on the path of the hero he had begun. Not long after this both Tyson and Kairi were kidnapped by the still unknown group which apparently Dark had allied himself with. Their trail led to a tower of trials, where Blaze charged through the enemies, Siren fought Tyson, and Blaze continued upwards and was forced to fight Kairi. During the fight he managed to break the dark hold on her, but the victory was short lived and Dark appeared and accidently killed Kairi who was protecting Blaze. Filled with grief, Blaze left all his gear behind including his newly awakened Pheonix Blade, and walked off to face down Dark. His wrath granted him an edge over Dark in the fight, but no solace. Just as Blaze was gonna end both himself and Dark, Kairi came back, reborn, along with all of his friends. His joy ended the uncontrolled wrath and led to a more evened fight between himself and, well himself. During the fight Blaze came to terms with his dark self and after beating him, accepted him. Blaze and Kairi, on the way to the top, shared their feelings and Blaze used these to keep his friends from the final battle of the tower by kissing Kairi, then jumping into the dark portal to where the madman who created the dark forces that have been attacking them. He managed to win using Dark to help, and was left with a mystery, who was pulling the strings. This answer came to him a week later. A crazed general was gathering a bunch of magical weapons in order to rewrite the world as he saw fit to do. Blaze and his team set out to find these weapons but failed more than they succeeded. But, they did get clues to where the enemy base was. Along the way they gathered allies to aid in a final battle, while sorting out how they were going to proceed in their relationships. As the final battle approached they prepped and assaulted the base with their forces. They had their allies battle outside while they made their way in. Inside they faced many dark versions of themselves and their friends until they ran into the commander. He proved too strong for them as he had the power of the cosmos at his fingertips. In a display of power he summoned a meteor to destroy his building with the young heroes inside, they used this to their advantage and managed to hold him there with themselves so he would be hit as well. He was defeated and they barely managed to survive the blast and a few months later Blaze and Kairi began dating while attempting to live a normal life, even if they have to save the world still from time to time. Powers and Abilities (Oh boy, lists) Fire creation and flame manipulation, as an aura, shield, blast, basically anything he wills, even as a thruster if needed. These powers can be lost if being used for selfish reasons such as revenge or to cause suffering to those undeserving. (now for more detailed descriptions) Resistance: Blaze is immune to his own fire as I said in his initial profile, but not other sources, he can be hurt by them, and his aura keeps him from being to badly burned. He is immune to freezing though, and doesn't get cold too easily, that I would say is a nice tradeoff. Fire Blast: Now as with most flame wielders, a fire blast is a normal thing of course. This one typically is a high power, close range blast, firing about 10 feet back from the source. If concentrated it can go further, but is covers a smaller area, but has a more focused point of damage. Doing a more concentrated blast and giving it the punch to be effective at a further range requires more concentration and energy, so it is typically left to his gun to be the focal point for such actions as it has been modified to focus his flame attacks. Flame Strikes: Moves like the Falcon Punch done in the side tourney entry are very easy and he can use them without actually really draining his energy reserves. Granted his fists will pack a punch they actually are on of the less lethal moves used by Blaze. Flame strikes are sometimes also called flame charging in my writings. He can also charge his sword with it, making a very deadly weapon for melee combat. Heat Aura: This one, is actually sometimes confusing to people when I describe it, more than it should be really. The aura keeps him from being ignited, otherwise making him unable to burn. It also makes his body a lot warmer to the touch, that is really all it does, so to Blaze, the power usage is non-existant due to the fact it really doesn't do too much. Fire Aura: The fire aura is basically an aura of flames Blaze wraps his body in to do damage to nearby enemies that are attacking him. It has a range, but the fact his body is wrapped in flames should be more than enough to make someone think twice about hitting him with a melee attack, unless they are crazy brave like that. Fire shield: Yes, he can make a shield of fire, and yes, it does burn people upon physical contact, but it does have other purposes. The fire shield can be placed is any direction, and can be used to block and even in some cases redirect attacks, it can block the base elements, but does not stop lasers, though it would reduce their intensity since it would mess with the wave frequency of the light used in the laser(this is science, the term laser, look up what it is an acronym for), but no, lasers can make it through. It also can stop firearms and other physical attacks, but once again, it requires more energy than normal, the stronger the attack, the more energy it will take to block it. Afterburner: As it sounds it boosts his speed and jumps, Blaze is generally about as fast as the next guy, so he uses this to keep up with his team. His top speed is unknown as he doesn't wish to push his luck, but he can boost himself into the sky when using his armor, so, we can assume it can do more than he has tested. Also is useful for getting people to stop grabbing your feet. Manipulating: His powers allow him to create a vast array of objects out of the flames Blaze creats, meaning that if he wanted to spend all of his energy to do so, he might even try making a giant body to Godzilla around the battlefield with, but without his enhanced fomr, this would most likely last only a couple of minutes, thus making such a feat impracticle in actual combat. Pheonix mode: This mode is directly attached to the sword Blaze carries. He must have the sword within 15 feet of himself to activate the Pheonix powers himself, and when they activate, the only sign that the sword is linked is the light glow along the blade and inside the gem in it's handle. There is no sign that the sword can do this unless you pay good attention to it. So yes, you can tell where it comes from, but not how it works, and only once activated, or if Blaze tells you. Other notes on this mode is Blaze gains flaming wings, a minor regen factor, and a power boost, so yes, he goes super saiyan if you want to make that joke go right ahead. Downside, it has an hour long cooldown, and it lasts only around 15 minutes at a time unless you really ticked off the Pheonix. Wrath mode: A powered up mode that really only has one upside, explosive power. Downsides, Blaze tends to be a little hard to calm down unless you can get through to him. He is volatile, angry, and typically not in his right mind, but when cooled down, he will be himself nearly instantly. Also, it makes him more prone to injuring himself. Skills Tactics: Blaze is the leader of the team, and when he was training, he was given special courses of being a leader, lectures and strategy sessions to help him plan anything from a meeting to an assault. Blaze's strategies normally involve him somewhere on the frontline, since "a good leader goes in first" is his mindset. His plans usually are laid out in a way that most people can see the start, but the end is usually something else entirely. Hand to hand: Blaze has trained in combat for quite some time, and hand to hand is the most basic of the combats. He wrestled when younger, so he knows grappling fairly well since he had it implemented into all of his lessons. He also was taught some boxing from one of the instructors in America. He learned a bit of streetfighting and using your environment from his mentor in the police force, but the best combat style he learned was the Way of the Lion. This was a style that had you use your size and weight to carry you into the enemy, also features plenty of moving and tackling manuvers as well. This style specializes in keeping your enemy from getting away and taking them down fast and efficiently. Blaze though is not as seasoned as most fist fighters, he has only about 6 years of actual experience in this style of combat. Unless you know how to fistfight, you might be at a disadvantage here. Swordsmanship: Give him a melee weapon even remotely shaped like a sword and he will use it. Blaze has been practicing since before he found an actual teacher. He has no real style to follow and in fact has taken many aspects from various sword styles and blended them into his technigues. He can easily switch between the various stances he uses on the fly and use them all well and in sequence. You need fencing, bushido, ninjutsu, dueling, swashbuckling, he will have a style for any occasion. That doesn't mean he is unbeatable. This type of style keeps him from specializing in any of his forms, but the fact that swordmanship has been his most favored combat style and the one he has practiced the longest, he will be able to hold his own in a sword match. Gunplay: Once Blaze started his training to become an investigator he began training in gunplay. Though used to thrown weapons and his disc launcher, using a gun was quite a different matter entirely. It took him a bit to get the basics down and now, thanks to plenty of practice, less than 3 years later he is about as good as the average cop. His visor may help him with his aim, but not enough that he has spot on targeting. Anything within 20 feet he can target parts of, and within 30 he can hit his target, but anything beyond that, is outside his optimal range. That isn't to say he won't hit it, that is just that he will have a hard time. Much like his powers, the gun is wielded alongside his sword and other weapons of choice. If in a competition with a marksman, Blaze would lose an all out marksman challenge, but he knows well enough to move between cover and tends to pick his shots unless using his fire mode, then he knows he has more than enough ammo to fire like an 80's action movie. Stealth: Most people have a basic knowledge of stealth, but Blaze has been trained by ninjas and spec-ops in stealth. That being said, he knows when to engage and when to observe. He armor does not help him in this area of his craft other than it's color scheme.(black and grey) He uses only his own skills in this area and though he isn't bad at it, his body type, and gear sometimes make it hard(due to how much he usually takes with him). Anyone with experience in stealth of more than 4 years could most likely find him. Due to this, if it isn't needed, Blaze prefers a direct approach to a situation. Machanics/computers: Blaze can build, given the materials that is, he has designed and built most of his gear, and the teams as well. If he didn't build it, he probably designed it. He also has a bit of computer skills, programming wise, he isn't the best, but he can at least use most programs well enough. He is a bit of a gearhead and loves interesting new tech, so he might become a bit more interesting to be around when brought over to something new. Law enforcement training: Blaze at his core is an investigator and a leader. He loves to see how things work and formulate plans based around it. He was trained in many skills during his journey that made the training he got with the police easy. His combat training and fitness training were done before he joined. Mostly they taught him forensics and tools of the trade. He learned how to track, profile, tail, plant bugs and all of the good things like that. His gear picks up where he fumbles in most of these areas, but if he wasn't a hero, and hated the police procedures, he would have made a good cop. Weaknesses Blaze is only immune to his own fire and his flames can be put out by means that would put out fires(albeit, you need more than typical quantity to do so). He also can only manipulate his own flames, meaning his powers are directly linked ot him. And, even though better than an average human, when compared to his teammates he is average among them. He may be considered a little too stubborn, not knowing when to give up more often than not. He even will sometimes go so far as begining a fight using even terms with his opponent just to make it fair. His fire has a limited range unless focused through his gun or concentrated on making it not a valid long range weapon in an intense fight. Gear (List ex Machina) Pheonix Blade: This is a legendary tool that Blaze acquired thanks to the new master of the America training school. It not only makes it easier for him to use his powers, but has the ability to give him a more powerful form. Alongside the powered up from it can sometimes even reverse someone dying if it does so quickly after they die. On top of these skills it is unbreakable and has a strong soft orangey color to the metal used to make the blade and handle, leaving many to speculate where it came from. Handgun: Blaze has a standard issue handgun that has been modified with an element boost pack on the bottom of the barrel. Basically, the pack allows Blaze, with the flip of a switch, to fling his own fire at the enemy instead of bullets, or use both at once giving greater force to his shots. Taser/weld: This glove has a welder and a shock grip on it. The taser is very powerful, and can be used to knockout people if applied directly to the back of the head. It can also shock those it touches elsewhere. The weld function uses a higher voltage electro-cutter to fuse things together, and cut them. Granted the second feature can be done uses Blaze's fire powers, but he couldn't bring himself to take it out just in case he ever needed it again. DISC/grapple: The disc weapon can indeed launch the discs it makes, and yes, it can be programmed to modify the discs makeup to be gas, explosive and the like. They are paper thin and about the size of a half dollar to the size of your hand and 1/2 centimeter thick, it is based on prepping done on the device, which is doen in just a couple of button presses. The discs can be set to do different things, like attach to surfaces, detonate on impact, or at the press of a button. The grapple can grab using the hook, or the mag grip, depends on which one is able to attach. It can also be used to wrap people up too, and the industrial strength cord is more than ready to do so. Tact armor v.5: This is the fifth version I have made for Blaze in his lifetime, and I made a few modifications to suite what has happened in the story. This is the most collapsible veriosn to date, fitting into some of the smallest devices. It is made from a Plastoid base that is a chemical combination of metal, plastic and a light amount of rubber to help make it more flexible. It is also made out of materials that can withstand the extreme temps that Blaze would put it through, as well as absorb the blow of a fist. The whole suit has a military style mesh under it all to help hold it together and provide another layer of protection. The whole suit is made of various plating on top of the mesh. Any area that doesn't need to move or bend, is Heavily plated and nearly impenetrable by normal means such as basic weaponry. Any area that has light movement has light plating made to be more pliable. these ones can stop glancing blows and take the standard punch of a person. Back of the knees, elbows, and armpits have the least armor, with reinforced mesh put in there. This armor is pretty well made and maintained with upgrades being thought up for it regularly. It is nonconductive due to it's materials and can go into space and underwater due to the rebreather put into the mask. And being nonmetallic it cannot rust. It may be hard to damage someone inside the armor, but Blaze knows that it can happen due to personal experience, so he rarely will tank a blow. Also, he only deploys it when he thinks he would need it, most of the time, only his armguards and shoes are the visible signs of armor. Visor and datapad: The visor is a reinforced band that he puts over his eyes to scan objects and act as his hud when out on mission. It also contains a comms package so he can communicate with other teammates or base. The datapad is used for what you would normally use one for, to keep up to date on what is happening, and to manage info gained while in the field. He can also use it for normal purposes too, such as e-mail and phone calls. The datapad in in a reinforced section of the armor, where it is safe from damage. Boots/ Gauntlets: Now, something you might not know, these boots, much like the gauntlets, are equipped with thrusters for use when in abnormal gravity areas to help Blaze move about like normal in them, and help him navigate when otherwise he wouldn't be able to. His boots have another purpose besides armor though, they have the ability to magnetize to surfaces, and provide better grip when it may be needed. As rare as these situations seem, Blaze has had reason enough to need adding that feature to his shoes, so he did. Trivia -Despite what you may think, Blaze used to have a ridiculous fear of heights, until he fell from so many places it became a normal occurance to him and he got over it the hard way -Blaze has actually has strapped explosives to his old weapon to defeat an opponent once, causing himself to get caught in the blast too -His favorite foods are pizza, pasta, BBQ and similar dishes. Drinks, root bear and chocolate milk/hot cocoa. He does enjoy a spot of tea every now and then though. -He is a big mystery buff, hence why he became a detective, really that is his sole reason Image Gallery References Navagation